nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Peridot Titania
Peridot Titania is a character in the Fate/Solar Shadow campaigns of Nat19. She is the master of the Archer class servant in Helsinki's Sun Song Holy Grail War. As an NPC, she is portrayed by ''Logan Laidlaw''. Personality Peridot is well known as a difficult individual. She has a reputation for being uncompromising regarding anything she considers a threat. She almost universally turns her nose up at methods of hunting proposed by others unless she's at a dead end, and refuses to expand her horizons beyond skills needed to hunt her targets. Outside this she is known for being pragmatic enough to almost seem emotionless, leading many people to consider her bipolar depending on the situation at hand. When dealing with the Moon Festival masters in Giornico she showed a clear separation in what she considers her job and her personal life. She recognized David, Ian and Isla as enemies she had been hired to fight but didn't see a need to do so when she wasn't on the clock as a guard for the Dyle Clan's stronghold. She also didn't pursue the return of her Servant's Noble Phantasm as long as the Moon Festival group understood she would eventually need it returned. History The Fairy Butcher Peridot's birth name is Lex Kennsington. At a very young age her family and clan was captured and most consumed by fey. Lex's body was used as a hive for them to breed familiars in, a process she almost didn't survive. Almost dead, she was thrown out and discarded from the layer of her captors. Lex was found by a family of spirit-hunting priests who helped nursed her back to health and helped her reclaim what little of her soul remained. Discovering her mind and body had been permanently altered, she started to realize this experience left her imbued with an immunity to mental interference, an enhanced constitution, radiant skin and the power to enthrall others with her voice and actions. She began channeling these talents constructively into her magecraft, which itself was tainted by the fey. Since then she has grown into a hunter of fey and fomar, using her immunity to their mind-altering abilities to her advantage. She has become renowned enough at her craft that she earned the name Peridot Titania after killing a Fey Lord, named for a famous Shakespearean fairy queen and her glowing peridot-green eyes. Personal Goals Peridot's life is one with a very certain goal: kill all fey that reaches out to mankind. She travels Europe, constantly hunting for signs of fairies and beasts from the Feywild. Her childhood trauma regarding them has left her immune to the hypnotizing effects of fey, and their use of her body to breed their young and store their magic has resulted in mutations in her magic circuits that let her draw upon mysterious psuedo-divine abilities. Due to the ravenous nature of the fey she hunts, few people in the association directly support her. More still deem her goal wasteful, as she doesn't consider saving anything from her hunts for research. She considers fey monsters to be destroyed and nothing about them is harvested for the use of her magecraft or for the good of modern mages. Many mages believe that harvesting fey would lead to the solutions to many problems plaguing modern mages, but she considers them and their essence to be absolute evil. The only exception to this is the construction of her Mystic Code, "Queen's Court". Peridot's only known associate is a dispatched agent she works with who finds cases of mysterious disappearances or odd activity that would be linked to the Feywild for her, and collects rewards on her behalf(which they keep the majority share of) from people who hire her to deal with the problem. Due to this, she has been known to get involved with plenty of conspiracies and supernatural events unrelated to her primary goal. The Construction of the Queen's Court Queen's Court is a Mystic Code built from the remains of a dead fairy beast that threatened to lives of a small Scottish community by enthralling them all into its servitude. The fairy was a Fey Lord called Highterria. After destroying it and freeing those people she used its bones and blood to build Queen's Court. Queen's Court is a dozen fairy-like familiars that orbit her constantly, invisible to the naked eyes. She can see out of all of them at any time and give them commands subconsciously. The exact abilities of Queen's Court aren't publicly known, but it is known that it is an almost unrivaled surveillance tool. Role in Plot Peridot is a master in the Sun Song Holy Grail War of Helsinki in 1920, but before the war began she took a job working for the Dyle Clan in the Leventina District. She and Sun Archer agreed to guard their stronghold in return for money and resources they required for their own Grail War. While staying in Leventina they frequented the Die Katze Mau, accidentally stealing the attention of most of the patrons there due to their combined natural magical charming abilities. David Durn saw them multiple times while there, and the sorceress Cybele keeps tabs on her from close-by without her knowledge. The two had a routine of coming into the Die Katze most days out of the week, generally arriving around 7 PM and staying until 11 PM. They were known to stay the entire day on some occasions. Matteo claims they eat for free because they are great customers, but doesn't realize he's under her charming influence. On June 23rd, Peridot and Sun Archer entered the Die Katze while Lancer and Assassin were having a heated argument and foresaw a conflict occurring. Fearing that they would expose magic to the general public, the two of them used their abilities to drag the group outside the bar to berate them. Letting Sun Archer do all of the speaking for her, Peridot realized quickly that Moon Assassin wouldn't let up as things were and Sun Archer would escalate to prove a point. She raised a bounded field that silenced their actions to the outside and used Queen's Court to magically direct the attention of those in the Katze away from their fight. Sun Archer battled Moon Assassin briefly, ultimately being beaten but sealing Sun Archer's Naginata away. Once Assassin was removed and Sun Archer began threatening the entire group, Peridot stepped in to try to reach a middle ground. She explained her situation with the Dyle Clan and that she wouldn't tolerate magic being exposed, but proposed that as long as they got their Noble Phantasm back by the end of the war they had no reason to escalate further. The group agreed. That settled, Peridot and Sun Archer returned to the Katze to relax but changed where they decided to sit. Despite working for the Dyle Clan, Peridot and Sun Archer made it clear they have no intention of following their orders to the death. If it comes to choosing between the Dyle Clan's victory and theirs, they would withdraw. Relationships & Affiliations The Emerald Arrows A group of devout fey followers of Titania exist, who regard her as a reincarnated goddess of hunting. These agents are fey that were formerly controlled by Highterria and other evil fairies, freed by Titania. Despite her frequently dismissing and discarding them, they remain loyal to her and she has been known to turn to them for aid in situations where she cannot handle a problem alone. They are universally identifiable for their weapons made of a synthetic gem-like metal charged with mana that resembles the color of Peridot's eyes. Abilities - Special Equipment - Quotes - Trivia * - Gallery Size Ref - Peridot Titania.png|Peridot Titania Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:NPCs (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Aasimar Category:Sun Song Holy Grail War Category:Sun Song Holy Grail War Masters Category:Masters